A Family To Come Home To
by Kendra2
Summary: *CHAPTER 2 UP* ~ Chandler was kidnapped as a little boy and now just finding out. He goes to meet his real family. C&M & J
1. A Family To Come Home To Chapter 1

AN: basically another one of the CHAN-CHAN stories, but defiantly C&M, with J&R. Please R&R, otherwise I won't continue this. And please try to be as suggestive as possible. (I** know chandler's middle name is Muriel or something like that but I switched to fit the story.)**

· **~ * A Family to Come Home To * ~ ***

Tyler sat the soup down on the nightstand and leaned over and pulled the bed covers up. He then sat down on the stool next to the bed and took a hold of his Mama's hand and has she squeezed gently he did so back and smile down. 

" Tyler honey" His Mama uttered

"Yes mama" Tyler said in what sound like a southern accent.

" I have something real important to tell ya and I need ya to understand that this is my time now" she said breathing long and hard.

"But Mama" he said.

"Hush now. What I'm about to tell you is gonna be hard and I need you not to interrupt." 

"Yes Mama"

" About 25 years ago my brother came to me asking for some help. As you know he wasn't a smart one. He was always betting and gambling. Dealing drugs and all, well this time he really gone and done it. I had no choice to help him. I really didn't know what I was getting myself into. Anyways he brought me this 5-year-old kid.  Told me to watch him and he'd be back but he never was and well I never really new what to do so I kept him. I feel in love with the little boy. I couldn't go to the police and I couldn't give him up. Tyler honey that boy was you."

Tyler sat there with his eyes wide open and his mouth hung. He couldn't believe it. This wasn't his mother, the person he thought that carried him for 9 months, the one that raised him taught him right from wrong. I could he not of known.  I mean come on. This was huge, but then he thought about it, no matter what this was his mother, rather what she did was wrong she did motherly things. She cared for him.

" What would you like me to do" he asked. Not really sure himself what to do or to say.

"I want you to go and find your family. Your parents, grandparents and siblings. I want you to track them down and I want you to go find out who you are."

"But Mama" 

"Don't Mama me. You and I know that I won't be around for much longer. Now I did some research and found out that your real name is Chandler Tyler Bing. That's why I've called you Tyler. That way you at least had a piece of your other life with you."

"Now if you don't mind I need some sleep and you need to pack. So get going"

Chandler silently walked out of the room one last look at his mom. Even though he was going to meet his biological family doesn't mean he could call them that. That was his Mom is that next room and he had not siblings and never did. Grandparents where 3 hours away, now why should he change that, but if it made his Mom feel better of he was.

_Well how was it? Good or Nah?  _


	2. Chapter 2

AN: _Thanks for the reviews; I want to clear up Chandler's age. He's around 30 like he is in the show now. I figured that would be best so people wouldn't really have to try to think of how he looks. So all characters are same age as in the show_. Haven't really changed anything of the character, except their past. 

*~* A Family to Come Home To *~* Chapter 2 ~ * about 3 to 5 weeks ahead.

***~~~***

Chandler looked down at the address in front of him and matched it up with the house number on the side of the road. 

'This is it' he thought to him self.

After he's mother told him he was kidnapped by her, he hired a private investigator to search for any family that may be his.  It took about a month or so before the got anything but they found some "BINGS" then went to see if these lost any children, only one did and that was Nora Tyler Bing and Charles Bing. Divorced now. Chandler decided to go ahead and visit his biological Mom.  He stayed with his mom for a week and then she had passed on.  He then had small funeral service for her.  Even though he felt it was real unfair for her to die and leave him and just leave him with this mess he understood why. She would have had to dealt with Social services, cops, Children and Families and she couldn't handle that.

So now here he was in front of his real mothers house, the one he thought was his mom and loved, gone.  And not a clue what to say when after he rang the doorbell and she opened.

Chandler walked out of the car and walked up to the door and rang the bell.

"WHO IS IT?" came a mans voice.

"Um…" Chandler paused for a sec should he go by Tyler because that's who he was, or Chandler cause that's what was documented.

"Tyler Shaw, I'm looking for a Nora Bing," He shouted.

"Well you've to the right (door opens, appears a man built, tall, dark brown hair. _Stops shouting when the door opens_) place. Except Nora step out with my wife, and friend for some shopping, ya know how girls can be. So what can I do for ya?"

"Well yes, I guess… I needed to speak with Nora about a personal matter, I'm sure she'd be pleased about no doubt"

"Well, why don't you wait here, I'm sure they won't be very long. By the way I'm Joey Tribianni" he introduced.

*****

_Good? Please R&R, more chapters on the way! Short I know, longer next time, hopefully. _


End file.
